


Reciprocity

by Zeiskyte



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Also Futago friendship, Goro birthday fic... that happens on Christmas, Goro gets a Switch the fic, Goro has two emotional support personas, He also gets a boyfriend!, M/M, No Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, vanilla p5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiskyte/pseuds/Zeiskyte
Summary: Goro gets two Christmas presents. He reciprocates one of them.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Sakura Futaba, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This is my fic and I decide how much of canon I want to use.~~ Okay so let's pretend that the PT save Goro in the engine room. They defeat Shido together and deal with Yaldabaoth. Goro and the Thieves become genuine friends slowly. Basically I needed an excuse to write fluff.
> 
> It's officially June 2nd where I live so... Happy birthday, Goro!

Goro never understood the appeal of video games. He never had the chance to indulge in them, not with the childhood he had and the double life he retained during the time of the Metaverse. The closest he got to childish indulgences was watching Featherman whenever he could at foster homes... and the occasional episode he could catch between school, interviews, detective work, and his Metaverse jobs. He really had no opportunity to do anything for himself, but with the _fate of the world_ business out of the way...

His eyes landed on the small, colorful box in his hands. It had been delivered to his door, and the sender's address was inexplicably missing from the packaging. Of course, the only avid video game player he was acquainted with was Sakura Futaba, so there was really no need to guess. She had been warming up to him after everything that happened - a baffling experience for Goro, considering what he had done to Futaba's mother and his heel-turn when it came to the Phantom Thieves. It was truly unbelievable, the feats a person would go for their mother's killer.

Nevertheless, Goro felt small twinges of anticipation and excitement in his chest. Despite his past, gifts were something he childishly always desired and looked forward to. Robin Hood buzzed with excitement like an eight year old, and as much as Goro figured he should smother that juvenile feeling - he was alone in his apartment, with no audience to please and no judgemental gazes on him. He could just be _Goro_ here, and he could enjoy something for once in his goddamn life.

Goro discarded his gloves and placed them neatly by his side on the futon. It was easier to open the box and all of its folds with unrestrained fingers. He pushed down the desire to rip through the cardboard like a child on Christmas Day, electing to take his time and work through each fold in the same meticulous way he would sort through case work. After a minute of careful shifting and unhooking cardboard latches, Goro held the cover of the package and prepared to lift it open.

"Drum roll please," he mumbled to himself, feeling Robin _vibrating_ in anticipation at seeing the contents of the box. Goro couldn't hold back a laugh at Loki's heavy sigh. He lifted the cover, revealing the device inside.

A small device, completely turquoise in color aside from the screen in the middle and the white buttons and analog sticks. For a moment, Goro was at a loss for words. It looked like the handheld Futaba brought with her to Leblanc when she wasn't busy on her laptop. Had she gotten him the same console?

Distantly, he remembered her disconnecting the side pieces and using them as controllers. Goro examined the device, twisting it back and forth in his hands. It didn't _look_ like any parts detached... His fingers froze with a warning hiss from Loki. Maybe it was better not to test his luck and risk breaking his new gift. He could ask Futaba later. Hopefully she would explain the matter to him and not just make fun of him and call him a _noob_ or whatever other term he was vaguely familar with.

He placed the handheld onto the blanket by his leg, deciding to look through the rest of the box. Inside was a charger and papers that must have been an instructor's manual. Reaching forward, he began to read over the text.

_Nintendo Switch Lite - Turquoise. Great for on-the-go gaming!_

He barked out an unflattering laugh. Goro doubted he would be seen in public with a _gaming device_. The Detective Prince, secretly a video game obsessed teenager? Unthinkable! The masses would-

Goro's thoughts slowed to a halt. The public didn't care about him anymore. After Shido's confession and the conflict with Yaldabaoth, the Detective Prince was no more. His fame was fleeting, and he was still uncertain about how he felt about that fact. Devastated, now that all of his hard work was for naught? He had been forgotten once he was no longer useful.

No, not devastated. He decided that he was content with it all. Considering all that he had done while he worked under Shido, he deserved death. The Phantom Thieves had dragged him out of the engine room and forced him to live. While at first it seemed counterintuitive - rescuing your traitor and attempted murderer? Fools, truly - he was beginning to enjoy a quiet life. He had never planned for a life after ending Shido, but the Thieves seemed to want him around, despite all of the pain he had caused.

He smiled down at the Switch, lopsided and ugly and _genuine_ grin reflecting back up at him. Akechi Goro was a teenager, and he wouldn't mind being spotted in public with a gaming device. He had no pretenses to uphold anymore, especially when there was no public image he needed to maintain. He could finally be a _kid_ for once.

His hands found his phone and tapped on a saved contact.

> **Goro:** Thank you, Futaba-chan. I don't think words can describe what I'm feeling currently.

He placed his phone down onto his lap, waiting for a reply. Robin seemed to wait as well, watching anxiously from behind his eyes. Loki pretended to be uninterested, but Goro could feel the persona hover over him as well. His shoulders rose slightly when the text bubble popped up.

> **Futaba:** merry xmas u dork
> 
> **Futaba:** im glad u like it
> 
> **Futaba:** did u get both packages

Goro's lips parted in confusion. She had sent two packages? There had only been one at his door when he checked.

> **Goro:** I only received one. I assure you that this one gift is enough, there was no need to give me two.
> 
> **Futaba:** hey u stop that
> 
> **Futaba:** also it was a smaller package
> 
> **Futaba:** r u sure u didnt miss it
> 
> **Goro:** Let me go check.

He got to his feet, wobbling slightly. He hadn't noticed that his legs fell asleep while he was opening the Switch. Persisting through the inconvenience, he took careful steps to his door. He unlocked it and swung it open, searching for another package. There was nothing on the ground...

Both of his personas buzzed in warning. Goro's eyes widened, hairs standing up on the back of his neck. Was this all a trap...!

 _Bonk_. "Hey, up here, Detective-kun."

Goro dragged his gaze up and met gray eyes. Kurusu had his arm outstretched, a package in his hand. Kurusu had tapped his head with the small box while Goro had been searching the floor for it. _Insufferable_. _Truly insufferable_.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kurusu-kun," he said, but there was no malice underlying it. His hatred had fizzled out after the conflict with Yaldabaoth had come to a conclusion. He had mostly felt empty and without purpose for the most part.

"Akira," Kurusu corrected, though it was not forceful. "We're _friends_ , Goro. You don't need to be so formal anymore."

Months ago, Goro might have snarled at him. Called him a fool, brandished his gun, and pulled the trigger. Instead, burnt out and emotions in a similarly confusing jumble, he smiled, "Force of habit, Akira- _kun_."

"You did that on purpose," Akira huffed, but there was a similar smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "And hey, my arm is getting tired. I'm going to need you to take this heavy, unyielding burden before I collapse-"

Goro snatched it from Akira's hand. "Oh, woe is you!" He quipped. "Save it for later."

The dark haired boy chuckled, thick glasses catching the light. "Good to see you still have some spunk in you."

Loki hissed in warning, waiting to be let out to show his fangs. Goro pushed it down, focusing on the gift in his hand. "I'm assuming Futaba sent you?"

Akira leaned back on the wall, tilting his face to the side so he could look at the brunette. "Yeah, she didn't want to deliver the Switch in person."

Goro raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "And you?"

"And me," Akira began, tilting his head down so he could look up at Goro from beneath his eyelashes, "I wanted to deliver mine in person like the _gentleman_ I am."

Goro snorted. "Are you going to invite me out for dinner and drinks next?"

Akira had the decency to look scandalized. "I am but a newly-turned seventeen year old, Akechi-san," he said in his most posh-sounding voice, "surely you must not expect me to partake in such a violation of rules!"

Goro spun on his heel to re-enter his apartment. "Oh, Joker-sama," he began in his Detective Prince register, "Pray tell about rule violations!" At Akira's feigned gasp, Goro brought his voice back to his normal conversational tone. "Come in and sit. I'm not going to stand out here for an hour."

The ex-Phantom Thief leader followed, sliding off his shoes at the entrance. "If it was up to me, it would be longer than an hour."

Goro scrunched his nose in annoyance. "Don't start with that." He took a seat on his futon next to the opened box, his Switch Lite, and his still-unlocked phone.

> **Futaba:** goro? u back yet?
> 
> **Futaba:** hello?
> 
> **Futaba:** UGH
> 
> **Futaba:** DID AKIRA WHISK U AWAY OR SOMETHING
> 
> **Futaba:** TELL HIM HE SUCKS

"What are you laughing at?" Akira asked, and at this point, Goro would usually clamp his mouth shut and pretend he hadn't been laughing at all. Akira and the other Thieves had chided him about hiding his true self, and Goro had found himself allowing these... _vulnerabilities_ slip without any plans of correcting them.

"Futaba thinks you kidnapped me while I looked for your gift." He began to type up a reply to her as he spoke. "She says to tell you 'you suck'."

"Tell her she swallows," he shrugged. "Now open your gift already so I can _really_ sweep you off your feet."

Goro let out a sigh of resignation. He sent Akira's words of choice to Futaba before powering off his phone and placing it to his side. He picked up the small package, turning it over in his hands to find the flap to open it. It looked... handwrapped.

He ignored his phone buzzing at his side, no doubt more messages from Futaba, and carefully ripped through wrapping paper. He slipped the small box out of the wrapping, and his fingers hooked under the cardboard flap. Once again, he felt Robin and Loki waiting to see what was inside. Their anticipation was something the three of them shared.

Goro glanced up to Akira, who stared back with blank eyes. "You... don't look very excited, Akira."

Akira reached up to curl one of his fingers in his hair. "I'm _shaking_ in anticipation here, Goro. You just can't see it."

The former Detective Prince huffed, Loki's annoyance seeping through. Nevertheless, he opened the box and reached inside. It felt like movie DVD cases. Upon pulling them out, he fanned the four cases out in front of him and examined the titles.

 _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_ , _Animal Crossing: New Horizons_ , _Mario Kart 8 Deluxe_ , and _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX_.

"Akira," he began quietly, not trusting his voice, "what are these?"

Akira walked over and took a seat besides Goro, reaching for the Switch Lite. He held it out to Goro. "You know, this doesn't come with games pre-installed."

Goro blinked back at the boy, his eyes flicking to the Switch, the four games in his hands, and then back to Akira. "You didn't have to do all of this for me."

"No, I didn't," Akira tilted his head with a light smile, "but I wanted to and I did. Merry Christmas, Goro."

Goro's breath caught in his throat. Truthfully, he didn't know if he was breathing at all. No words would come to him and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Distantly, he realized his vision was blurring and-

"No way," Akira said, placing the Switch down. "Goro, you're _crying_."

Goro let the games drop to his lap, bringing his hands up to his face. His fingers were met with hot tears. He choked a sob. "Oh," he hiccuped. "I guess I am."

Akira looked at him with panic in his eyes. "Can I hug you? Would that make it better?"

Old Goro would have hissed with all of Loki's sharp teeth. _What? Kurusu, you're an idiot. Why would you ever suggest that?_

Old Goro would have smiled a fake smile and beamed with Robin Hood's bright cheer. _Oh no, I could never ask you to do that for me, Kurusu-kun! I do just fine by myself, really. It's no issue. Don't you have your friends to worry about?_

Goro swallowed past the lump in his throat, allowing the tears to fall freely. "T-that would be... _nice_ , thank you."

When Akira hugged him, Goro could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He was used to Akira's incessant flirting. He was used to Akira asking him on dates and still-

Goro melted into the hug. He had never allowed himself to indulge himself in Akira's affection. He had pushed it away, insisting that a monster like him didn't deserve anything but hatred. Robin _purred_ ( _What the hell?_ Goro thought to himself through the muddied mess of his thoughts.) at the touch, and even Loki seemed to give in and not openly resist the hug. The three of them were tired and touch-starved, and Akira was glad to offer.

Goro hugged back, pressing his face into the space between Akira's shoulder and neck. Akira smelled like coffee, curry, and cats as usual, and Goro didn't mind in the slightest. Akira was the embodiment of Leblanc - warm, calming, and _home_. Akira was _home_.

It took a long while for Goro to finally let go. He ducked his head when he and Akira pulled away from one another. "Thanks for that," he breathed in earnest, "I... I needed that."

Akira smiled. "Anytime. And don't feel bad or anything-" Goro looked up at that, signaling the ex-leader to continue. "You looked guilty about asking me for a hug." Before the brunette could rebut, Akira cut him off. "Don't. Okay? I'm here for you, and don't try to convince me otherwise."

With shaky hands, Goro took the Switch Lite and the four new games, pulling them close to his chest. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Akira leaned over, booping Goro's nose with his pointer finger in lieu of a reply. "You have no right looking that cute." Goro's eyebrows shot up in surprise, face blossoming red. "See! You're so cute when you blush."

Goro ducked his head again, hoping his bangs would cover his face. "Maybe I _do_ deserve you." He shook his head. "I think dealing with embarrassment like this for the rest of my days may be worse than death or a life in prison."

Akira placed a hand on Goro's knee and began to tap a staccato rhythm on it. "I'm glad you're still alive," he hummed, "and I'll embarrass you every single day for the rest of your goddamn _existence_ if that keeps you here with me."

Goro smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Some days, I'm glad I'm alive too."

The brunette picked up his head, meeting Akira's gaze. "Do I want to know how much you paid for these?"

Akira, only slightly caught off guard by the topic change, adapted with ease. "Remember all my part time jobs?"

Goro's fingers tightened around his gifts on reflex. Akira must have worked himself ragged between school, Leblanc, his other part time jobs, his Phantom Thieves business, and then running around Tokyo building up social links. Akira must have spent his paychecks on all of his friends.

"Akira," Goro breathed in warning, "please tell me you still have money for yourself after this."

Akira's sheepish chuckle was anything but reassuring.

Goro, Robin, and Loki seemed to sigh in unison. "I must have you return these then-"

"No!" Akira shook his head. "I bought those for you. I won't have you refund my gift because you feel bad about me spending money on you."

"What about when you have bills to pay?" Goro found himself saying. "College tuition? Food?"

Akira lowered his eyebrows and offered Goro a sad smile. "I appreciate the concern, _mom_ ," his lips curled into something more appropriate for _Joker_ , "but I worked hard so I could buy you this."

Goro would love to argue. Akira's well being was more important than his own, Akira had a future ahead of him. Goro didn't deserve love, nor did he deserve gifts sown from someone else's hard work.

He pushed those thoughts back. Akira would find a way to force Goro into accepting the gifts without feeling guilty. It... wasn't worth the argument, honestly. Goro was thankful, he truly was - and if Akira was so insistent, the least Goro could do was accept the gift in earnest.

Goro shut his eyes with a sigh. "Fine, I won't reject your gift." He opened his eyes, still red from his crying, and offered a small smile. He was feeling a little risky after all of this. "... Only if you accept mine."

Akira's eyebrows raised slightly, light catching in his eyes beneath his glasses. "Oh? You got me a gift?"

"Of course I did," Goro huffed petulantly, tilting his head demurely. "What kind of friend do you take me for?"

The raven haired teenager grinned like an idiot. "I don't think you've ever asserted we were friends that strongly before."

"Shut it," he grumbled. "Now close your eyes so I can get it."

Akira, still with that stupid grin on his face, nodded. "Sure thing, Detective-kun." True to his word, he shut his eyes.

Goro cursed himself. He was starting to have second thoughts about this. His palms were sweating, and he was grateful that he had placed his gifts on his lap so he wouldn't ruin them. Actually... He took them off his lap and placed them besides his phone, which was still going off. He sure hoped his phone wasn't still bugged.

He turned back to Akira, sitting there obediently with his eyes closed and the small remnants of a smile on his face. Goro took in a deep breath. Well. It was now or never.

He leaned forward, tilting his head slightly. His lips hovered above Akira's and-

Akira's hand found its way on the back of Goro's head and pushed him forward, crashing their lips together.

Goro's eyes flew open, and he saw the mischievous glint in Akira's gray eyes. _You fiend_.

Despite that, Goro found himself closing his eyes and relishing the kiss. His hands rested on Akira's thighs to keep his balance, and Akira's hands carded through Goro's hair. Akira tasted like coffee, curry, and _home home home_.

When they finally pulled away from one another, Goro hardly had time to catch his breath before Akira was talking.

"Can I have another gift?" He asked, eyes half-lidded and a dumb grin plastered on his face. "I don't know if that was worth four full-priced Switch games."

"This one's for _Fire Emblem_ ," Goro rolled his eyes, and he leaned back in for another kiss.

> **Futaba:** "this ones for fire emblem"
> 
> **Futaba:** R U KIDDING ME
> 
> **Futaba:** I HATE BOTH OF U
> 
> **Futaba:** IM REFUNDING UR SWITCH

Goro smiled against Akira's lips, ignoring Futaba's texts. He would answer her after his repayment for _Mario Kart_ and _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon_.

**Author's Note:**

> "This one's for Fire Emblem" is my new favorite line that I've ever written. Today we are all Sakura Futaba.
> 
> Originally this fic was going to be Goro playing Three Houses and picking Blue Lions (Dimitri other best justice boy) but of course it ended up being Shuake. Sorry, my hand slipped. Sadly I didn't get the chance in the fic to explain why I chose those four games for Goro, but there are reasons besides my own personal bias towards those games, I swear.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe during this time. <3


End file.
